Hospital Visits
by deadlyxenvy
Summary: Yukimura hates being in the hospital but when a certian fukubuchou vists he finds its not so bad. YukimuraSanada Birthday fic for Sweetxsorrow27


**Disclaimer:** Same as ever, don't own PoT

Hospital Visits

The hospital was a suffocating place with its white walls, sterile smell, and sheer blankness of anything that could possible cheer someone up for more then a few seconds. Yet the God Child, Yukimura Seiichi, had spent most of the past year or so in this place and despite being there so long he still wasn't used to it. In fact his extended periods of time there only made him develop a great dislike for the place.

Sitting semi upright upon his hospital bed outfitted in the usual hospital gown with the clean white sheets covering half of his body Yukimura looked like he always did. His shockingly blue hair was as curly as ever, his headband was upon his forehead, and as always he wore a pleasant smile that could fool anyone even himself.

Glancing at a bouquet of flowers that rested on his night table the buchou of Rikkai was instantaneously reminded of his teammates. Because of his disease he had been forced to abandon them for a time something he felt great regret for. As buchou it was his duty to see his team to the nationals, to help them win, and to be there for them but so far he hadn't been able to do any of that this year.

Shaking his head as a small sigh escaped from his barely parted lips he knew that he shouldn't dwell on these things. If there was anyone that knew you couldn't change the past it was Yukimura though that didn't stop the familiar regrets from forming in his mind. The one thing that could erase them if only for a few moments was his teammates themselves when they came to visit him.

If it wasn't for the rest of the regulars of Rikkai visiting whenever they had a spare moment Yukimura probably would have gone crazy. The moments when his body was taken over by the disease that made him slowly paralyzed from the legs up were less then enjoyable and even more so the fact that his body was left weak.

Yes Yukimura could be strong, incredibly strong on the tennis courts, but here in the hospital he was far from strong. The blue haired buchou had to rely on medical attention which he all but hated, only exception being that he immensely enjoyed when his teammates doted on him.

Needless to say it was rather amusing to see all of their personalities struggle to come through as they worried about their buchou. Yet out of all of the regulars Yukimura enjoyed Sanada's attention more then anyone else's. Probably because it was odd yet still sweet to see the normally monotonic fukubuchou care for him and take care not to damage him.

Smiling even more at the thought of Sanada in the room with him more or less staring at him as Yukimura smiled at him asking him questions about the team made his mood lift. Though Sanada had control of the team right now Yukimura still reigned supreme which both reassured him and amused him.

With his thoughts lightening with each moment he heard a rap against the door to his hospital room and was snapped from them. Shifting his gaze to the door he politely told them to enter as he rearranged himself upon the bed.

The door opening moments later revealed his fukubuchou looking the same as ever in his uniform with the trademark hat upon his head. Standing there awkwardly for a moment Yukimura smiled for him before Sanada actually moved to sit in the chair close to his bed.

When he was settled upon the chair like he always was the blue haired buchou was the first to speak. "Good afternoon Genichirou," Yukimura said pleasantly with a small nod of his head towards the other.

Received in likewise manner the fukubuchou nodded his head barely in recognition before actually speaking in that gruff voice of his. "Yukimura."

Internally he smiled even more at Sanada's less then desirable people skills though if he wanted to he could get him to hold a conversation. Despite how he hated being in the hospital there were benefits that his disease actually gave him. Though truly he didn't need them in the first place there was no need to pass them up.

"How's the team doing?" Yukimura asked and thus started their usual conversation which always took place when Sanada visited him alone.

Though he was truly curious about the wellbeing of his teammates and the team but he had to admit that it would be a bit nice to talk about something else for once. If he was Yanagi he would probably be computing the probability of that happening but quite obviously he wasn't. For now though he would be content with the normal conversation with his fukubuchou knowing that he would be able to get him to reveal everything he wished to know

While Sanada relayed to him the general news about Rikkai Yukimura nodded his head periodically, smilling whe he heard something which amused him. For instance when Sanada started his version of complaining about the team's junior ace, Kirihara Ayaka, who seemed to have lost another match.

Despite his teammates promise that they wouldn't loose again while Yukimura was in the hospital the buchou didn't mind if they did. After all he knew that his team was superb and any loss they made he was sure they would be able to recover from. Winning may have meant a lot to Sanada, more so actually, but to Yukimura it wasn't everything. Maybe that sprang from the fact that he had never lost a match before but who knew.

Soon enough Sanada once more fell silent upon finishing giving Yukimura all the new information and the room was filled with silence for a few moments. Oddly enough the silence didn't bug him much but Yukimura did find himself wishing that Sanada would do something besides stare at him with his eyes slightly shadowed by the cap.

Having an idea the buchou beckoned the other over with his hand accompanied with his always pleasant smile. There was no surprise when the fukubuchou complied after a moment of seemingly internal debate and stood slightly awkwardly beside the bed.

Staring up ever so slightly with his blue hues Yukimura waited a moment before speaking. "Lets try something new Genichirou, something besides more conversation." Smiling pleasantly once more as he spoke his tone had a sweet edge to it as he waited for Sanada to react.

Instead of verbally replying the fukubuchou simply blinked a few times before nodding his head in agreement but that was all Yukimura needed.

Gesturing with his hand for him to come even closer before lifting a hand to weakly tug on his shirt, damn the disease, it took only a moment for Sanada to get the message that he wanted him on the bed with him. Moving himself to sit beside Yukimura Sanada seemed to have no idea what he wanted though the buchou had no plans of it staying that way.

"Kiss me," Yukimura said simply as he locked his eyes dead on with the other.

His words were received in slight shocked before the fukubuchou actually did something he leaned down pressing their lips sweetly together and thus started the kiss Yukimura had asked for.

Kissing back with the majority of the energy he had it took only a moment for the God Child to grasp the others shirt tugging lightly on it once more. His silent request was obeyed when he felt Sanada begin to put more of himself in the kiss and it took only a moment before his tongue was pressing against his lips asking for entrance.

Granting it after only a second the fukubuchou and buchou began a silent war with their tongues which Yukimura gave into simply for pleasure reasons.

While the busied their mouths with the kiss their hands hand begun to roam against each others bodies. Yukimura's drifted upwards towards his neck which he rested an arm against for support while the other traced the fine muscles that made up his chest. Sanada's hands however stayed on Yukimura's lithe chest ghosting over his nipples which were beginning to harden.

Tongues still tasting the caverns of each others mouths Yukimura had no qualms with letting Sanada taste him. Yet as Sanada's hands once more slid over his nipples he gripped his neck slightly in a way to let him know he wanted more.

Soon enough he got his wish as his hospital gown was pushed out of the way so Sanada could come in full contact with his skin. The fukubuchou's fingers pinched his nipples slightly causing Yukimura to emit a small gasp into the others mouth.

Breaking the kiss for a moment Yukimura tugged at Sanada's shirt with a smile before his silent request was complied with as Sanada removed his shirt. Instead of replacing his lips upon Yukimura's own Sanada began kissing his neck then trailed downwards to place kisses on his chest.

Closing his eyes happily the buchou did what he could which was slip his hand further down Sanada's chest while keeping the other around his neck. Lower and lower he let his hand slip until it brushed against the others obviously aroused member.

He felt more then heard Sanada's hitch of breath at the light contact which only encouraged Yukimura to rub lightly against it through his clothing. Stopping his trail of kisses down his chest that left Yukimura pleasantly happy he once more raised his head to met Yukimura's lips with his own, kissing him slightly rougher then before but not by much.

Complying by kissing back once more their lips fit together rather nicely the buchou couldn't help but notice. This time neither hesitated to bring their tongues to together in a caress while Sanada lifted up his hospital gown and Yukimura slipped his slender fingers into the others pants.

Pausing their kiss once more to remove the remainder of their clothing the two were left completely naked and both took a moment to admire the others body. Once that was done the two were only left with more want to continue with a renewed frenzy as they resumed the kiss.

Yukimura traced the others muscles with his fingers while Sanada's hand this time lowered down to brush against his equally aroused member. Emitting a soft gasp at the contact he arched his back slightly when the fukubuchou's hand wrapped around it. Slowly starting to run up and down his length Yukimura responded pleasantly by kissing back as fiercely as he could.

Both equally aroused with want and need as things progressed it took only a few minutes of Sanada's hands moving up and down his length for a moan to escape Yukimura's lips as he felt himself climax his seed releasing.

Tilting his head back slightly as well as arching his back his breathing came much faster though Yukimura was limited in what he could do due to the weak state of his body. Once more the kiss was broken as Sanda's lips began to kiss his neck and moved so that he was on top of him and he moved his hand away from Yukimura's member.

Brushing his hands down lower Sanada's fingers stopped at Yukimura's entrance before inserting a finger inside. Running it in and out he waited a few minutes before adding another and scissoring them within him. Feeling the sheer pleasure from it all the buchou's breathing had once more sped up and his eyes closed as he moved a hand to grip the sheets.

Once Sanada felt that Yukimura was stretched enough he raised his lips to connect with the buchou's before positioning himself to enter Yukimura fully. Entering him slowly as he waited for the other to adjust the buchou gasped lightly before getting used to the feeling and kissing Sanada back deeply.

Beginning to slowly thrust in and out of Yukimura the pace soon sped up as the two lost themselves within the pleasure of it all. Both released moans here and there their breathing erratic with pleasure 

as they reached their climaxes, Yukimura reaching it first and Sanada slightly after releasing his seed within the buchou.

Panting as they stopped the kiss had long ago broken in favor of having their mouths free. Completely warn out now Yukimura smiled when Sanada pulled out of him and with a hand gestured for him to lie next to him on the bed as he closed his eyes.

Finding himself very tired he rested his head against his fukubuchou's chest with a contended sigh. Sanada pulled the sheets over them both as he settled himself as best he could without moving the other. With the comforting feeling of Sanada beside him, the feel of his chest rising and falling with each breath, and the aftermath of their previous pleasure slowly lured Yukimura to sleep.

Maybe the hospital wasn't so bad after all, but only if Sanada came to visit.

* * *

This fic is a birthday present for my closest friend Sweetxsorrow27 and I hope that they like how it turned out. Sorry if the end is a bit sloppy and so is the smut but its about as good as I can do at my current writing abilities. Hope my friend enjoys this as well as everyone else! Oh and reviews are also nice.


End file.
